Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a mask and a method of manufacturing the mask. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a mask and a method of manufacturing the mask having a high resolution pattern with reduced deformation.
Discussion of the Background
Organic light-emitting display apparatuses typically include an organic light-emitting device in a display region. The organic light-emitting device may include a pixel electrode, a counter electrode, and an intermediate layer provided between the pixel electrode and the counter electrode. The intermediate layer may include a light-emitting layer. When manufacturing such an organic light-emitting display apparatus, a variety of methods may be used to form at least a portion of the intermediate layer. For example, a deposition method using a fine metal mask (FMM) may be used; however, conventional methods to manufacture such a FMM mask have produced relatively low pattern resolutions.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.